bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rayla tuono della fenice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40786 |idalt = |no = 1403 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Un Evocatore che un tempo prese parte alle avventure di Owen e i suoi compagni. Nonostante all’inizio non riuscisse a vedere il Varco di Lucius, si risvegliò come terzo Evocatore dopo aver curato le ferite che Owen aveva subito durante un’avventura. Tuttavia, quando gli avventurieri si ritrovarono a combattere contro una discepola e la sacra fiera al suo servizio, Rayla fermò un attacco per salvare i suoi compagni. Morì tra le braccia di Owen. Si dice che Owen, in quell’occasione, accettò un’ultima richiesta di lei, ma non parlò mai più dell’accaduto. |summon = Mi stanno Evocando... Scommetto che sta ancora bene. Eheh, lo immagino, anche se non mi dici nulla. |fusion = Questa... è la segreta arte della Fusione. L’ho utilizzata in passato, ma è la prima volta che viene usata su di me. |evolution = |hp_base = 5312 |atk_base = 2334 |def_base = 1689 |rec_base = 1586 |hp_lord = 6969 |atk_lord = 3162 |def_lord = 2288 |rec_lord = 2149 |hp_anima = 7861 |rec_anima = 1911 |atk_breaker = 3400 |def_breaker = 2050 |atk_guardian = 2922 |def_guardian = 2526 |hp_oracle = 6909 |rec_oracle = 2506 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Potere trionfante |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi; notevole aumento ATT BB |lseffect =* |lsnote = 150% boost |bb = Lama tuono: Seta gialla |bbdescription = Combo di 11 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; probabile effetto di riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; impedisce le riduzioni di ATT, DIF e REC per 1 turno |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Caduta Astinic |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici (aumento danni se consecutivi); prob. notevole riduzione ATT e DIF x1 turno; prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; barra BB max; effetto prob. riduzione ATT e DIF x1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per each use, 3 times max, 600% additional multiplier total, 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def from unit, 20% chance to reduce 20% Atk/Def added to attack, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 20% more Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420~1020 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Depressione terra d’ombra |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 2 turni; enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB; notevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 100% more Spark damage on Spark vulnerability, 50 BC fill, 400% BB Atk boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Desiderio eterno |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 50% boost |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 40787 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40132 |evomats6 = 40132 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Alle origini degli Evocatori |addcatname = Rayla 7 }}